The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In common motor vehicle doorframe structures, an outerbelt portion normally spans front to rear at an intersection between the main doorframe body and a window frame. The doorframe normally includes a reinforcement member for collision load absorption, therefore known outerbelt designs do not include reinforcement to absorb side collision loading, but are intended to resist torsional loading of the doorframe, which can occur for example when the door is opened or closed. Known outerbelt designs are a stamping made from a single material such as steel or aluminum, which thereby permits welding to the doorframe. In order to minimize axial twisting under load, known outerbelts are typically formed in an approximate L-shape using a uniform thickness of material throughout both legs of the L-shaped body. Where weight reduction in the overall outerbelt is desired, one or more clear openings are created in the vertical leg of the outerbelt, without further modification of the surrounding material.
While known outerbelt designs are effective, this field can benefit from improved outerbelt designs.